


Laughter and Love

by Bewwar, ThreeDaysGrace3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief Mention of Harry/Cho in later chapters, Brief Mention of Severus/Remus, Brief Mentioning of Remus/Sirius in later chapters, Gay Sex, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Professor!Potter in later chapters, Prolly think up more tags later, Slight OOC, Twincest, alive!fred, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewwar/pseuds/Bewwar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeDaysGrace3/pseuds/ThreeDaysGrace3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry's heart was opened to love and then broken, it seemed like it would never be able to feel love again. Or, could the help of two notorious pranksters challenge that notion, and heal the broken heart?</p><p>(First fic, and co-written. Was first an rp that we decided to turn into a story, everything else will be explained in the first chapter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets are Safer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, people. This was originally a roleplay between ThreeDaysGrace3 and I, and if there are any inconsistencies with either the movies or the books, it is because this started out as a roleplay. Most of the Harry/Severus stuff will have a few time skips, and I will probably give out warnings before time skips, usually at the end of the chapter, explaining the time skip. If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, it is my mistake, as this is only proof-read by me. This story will start with Harry/Severus, and turn into Fred/Harry/George. Fred lives, yes. George gets his ear back, yes. Do not say anything negative, please, only constructive criticism. I repeat, if there are any inconsistencies, this was a roleplay. All I've done is spruce it up, fix any noticeable spelling/grammar mistakes from either of us. Some chapters will be longer than others, simply because I try to break them up before time skips or where I feel a chapter should be stopped. IF anyone is confused, feel free to ask questions. Thank you if you do choose to read this, and I hope you all enjoy.

Severus Snape walked along the halls of Hogwarts on his nightly patrol to ensure students weren't stalking around and out of bed late when he bumped into someone.

Harry Potter had been sneaking along the halls, after having woken up in the middle of the night to his stomach growling at him. He had been on his way to the kitchens to ask the house-elves for a snack when he'd accidentally bumped into Snape when he turned a corner. 

"Potter!" Snape sneered at him, onyx eyes boring into Harry's green ones. 

Harry gasped and stumbled back a bit as he stared up at Snape. "Uh.. hullo, Professor..."

"Walking around at these late night hours? 20 points from Gryffindor, and straight back to the tower." Snape's voice was smooth and baritone, and it was already getting to Harry. The man had barely spoken and Harry was already feeling the effects, but 20 points just for going for a snack?

Harry looked incredulously at the potions professor, "Sir, that's a lot of points!" 

"You are up after hours, Potter. Would you like more points taken for arguing?" Snape asked, and Harry deflated, thinking. Hmm...maybe...

Snape saw the conniving look in Potter's eyes and he backed up a step. What on Earth was he looking at him like that for? 

"Is there anything I can do, like detention, to get the points back?" Harry asked, he just knew Hermione would kill him if she knew he was strolling around and got caught. Harry shook his head suddenly, nose scrunching up and hand flying to his scar. 

Snape narrowed his eyes, "Are you letting... him, into your mind again, Potter?" 

Harry paled at the look Snape was giving him, and cleared his throat, swallowing around his sudden dry mouth. "N-no, Sir. Not that I'm aware of, it's just... sometimes I get flashes and my scar-" Snape cut him off, looking very dangerous. 

"You can't keep letting him in, Potter!" Snape grabbed Harry by the wrist and began to pull him down to the dungeons, this boy needed to learn to control his mind, and soon. 

Harry was a bit startled by Snape pulling him, but he followed him, having to jog slightly to keep up with Snape's long legs, trying to explain why he hadn't told anyone. "Sir! I just, I can't help it sometimes, it just... I try to keep him out, but he finds his way in..."Harry went quiet as he was shoved into the chair Snape had first tried to teach him Occlumency in. 

"He's starting to figure out the connection, Potter." Snape reached for his wand, slender fingers clutching it as he said, "If there is anything you don't want me to see, block it out." 

Harry began to fidget, what if he saw all the... the dreams, and the fantasies... Harry gulped, and he leaned forward. "But how do I know for sure that it's blocked, Sir?"

"When I don't see it, obviously. If the Dark Lord saw any of what you don't want seen, you're doomed, Potter." Snape said seriously, dark eyes regarding Harry with something that was similar to... worry? 

Harry's eyes widened and his heart began to pound in his chest, he'd forgotten the connection worked both ways, what... what if Voldemort had seen any of... that? Harry sighed and closed his eyes, focusing, making sure things were sorted out first before he nodded. "Okay, Sir... I'm ready." 

Snape held his wand in front of him, "Legilimens!" Came his baritone voice, and Harry felt the spell wash over him, saw the flashes and dreams Voldemort had tainted with his darkness. Harry could feel Snape's presence in his mind, it was odd, but not unwelcome. He could feel that his mind was somehow centering on Snape's presence, and Harry caught and hid away a stray fantasy as soon as he noticed it, glad that Snape wouldn't have been able to see it. 

"Focus, Potter..." Snape's voice wafted through his mind and Harry took deep breaths to try and help him focus more.

"A...are you seeing anything?" Harry asked, as Snape broke the spell. 

"No, nothing that I haven't seen before." Snape said, watching Harry with those eyes again. 

Harry sighed with relief and confusion, why hadn't he seen anything new? There had been a few flashes and tainted dreams that were definitely recent. "Huh... I thought for sure you'd be able to see the flashes I was getting, and the dreams... the most recent dream was him torturing someone and I-"

"Legilimens!" Cried Snape, and Harry was so unprepared he hadn't had the time to block off certain thoughts. His chest heaved with fear as he saw some of his deepest fantasies being played.

"S-Sir!" Harry squeaked, trying to force the man out. Snape broke the spell once again, breathing heavily, eyes wide with shock and... something Harry couldn't place. 

"Pray tell me he put that... scene, in there..." Snape said, his voice uncharacteristically soft, and Harry was suddenly more nervous than he'd been in a while. 

"What are you talking about, Sir?" Harry asked, giving a nervous cough and playing dumb, hoping the man wouldn't press the issue. 

Harry's trying to play dumb only proved to Snape that it wasn't put there by anyone else but the boy, and Snape breathed deeply, shock still evident on his face. "Get...get out." Snape said, his voice still soft. 

Harry stood, afraid he'd made the man angry and that he would hate the boy even more now. "S..Sir, I..." Harry stopped at the look he saw in Snape's eyes and stumbled out of the room, brushing his fingers through his sweaty hair. 

Snape watched him leave before turning, going to his fireplace and lighting the floo, stepping through to Albus Dumbledore's office. "Albus?" He called, letting the mask he wore fall slightly as he saw the man. 

Albus turned to look at Snape, offering him a small smile as he moved to sit at his desk. "Ah, Severus, what a surprise! What can I do for you?" 

Snape sat when Albus waved a hand at one of the chairs in front of the desk, and gave a half-hearted glare. "You were right, as always... I never expected..." 

Albus grinned, twinkle in his eyes as he offered Severus a bowl of yellow-colored candy. "Lemon drop? And, would you care to tell me what it is that I am right about this time?" The old man asked, clasping his hands together as he leaned into his chair. 

"You know exactly what I am speaking of, Albus. The boy." Snape said, and he watched as Albus smiled now. 

"Ah, Mr. Potter. How did you confirm my suspicion, if I may ask?" Albus questioned, taking a lemon drop of his own and watching Snape as he took a breath and spoke. 

"I caught him out after hours, and he made this pained expression. I immediately asked if the Dark Lord was still getting inside his mind, and he told me that he was still getting flashes and that his dreams were being tainted. So, I took him to my office and we practiced Occlumency once more. I caught him off guard, and... well. What I saw, it nearly made me drop my wand. I'm sure... that the boy is smart enough not to let... him see it." Snape explained, his expression softening through out his words and he leaned back into the chair, watching Albus. 

"Of course, of course! And what do you plan to do with your newly discovered admirer, Severus?" Albus asked, folding his hands on the desk as Albus leaned forward, eying him over his half-moon glasses. 

Snape actually let himself blush a bit, and he cleared his throat. "I... well, I kicked him out."

Albus raised his eyebrows, blue eyes regarding Snape with surprise. "My, my... what a reaction, Severus. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing, given the circumstances, I suppose. Hmm... are you going to act upon young Mr. Potter's... affection?" 

Snape shifts in his seat and looks Albus in the eyes. "Would you allow me to do so?" 

Albus thought for a moment before nodding with a smile. "If it were any other student and teacher, I would think harder about the repercussions, however, I think that the two of you shall do each other good." 

Snape nodded as he cleared his throat again. "Very well... thank you." Snape stood, and turned back to Albus when he spoke again. 

"Is there anything else you wanted, Severus?" 

"Ah, no." Snape leaves the Headmaster's office to try and see if he could find Potter again, he doubted that he'd have just gone straight back to the tower. Snape headed towards the kitchens, where he suspected Potter had been trying to go before he'd caught him. 

Snape's suspicions were right, as Harry had hurried off towards the kitchens, needing a cold glass of pumpkin juice to calm his nerves, and a sweet snack or two didn't hurt, either. 

Snape waited outside the kitchens, leaning against the wall with a small sigh, wondering how long Potter would be, or if he'd already left towards the tower. 

Harry brushed through his hair and let out a huff of air, it was getting late and he supposed he needed to go back to bed. He thanked the elves and left, starting towards his room. 

Snape pushed him into an empty classroom when he passed by, shutting and locking the door behind him. 

Harry gasped and called out, whipping around, wand out until he noticed it was Snape. "Sir! S...Sir, if this is about earlier, I...I'm sorry I just... I can't explain why I... you just..." Snape cut him off when held up a hand. 

"How long, Mr. Potter?" 

"H...how long?" Harry asked, confused, until he realized what Snape was asking about. "O..oh. Um, s...since third year." Harry said quietly, nervously. 

Snape suddenly gave him a small smile. "Since you're third year..." 

Harry nodded, blushing and still confused. Why wasn't he expelling him for having feelings and fantasies about a teacher, let alone that teacher being Snape? 

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Snape stepped up to him, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he realized how close Snape was. "Sir? What... what are you doing?"

Snape stared down at him for a moment, eyes more open and revealing than Harry had ever seen them, before the potions professor leant down and placed a soft, warm kiss on Harry's lips. 

Harry stood still, shocked. Was this... was this real? Was he just trying to rub it in or... something? Harry decided to kiss back, testing his professor. 

Snape pushed Harry backwards until he hit the wall with a heavy thud, pressing his tongue into the boy's mouth as Harry smiled into the kiss, letting Snape's tongue roam his mouth, Harry's own tongue sliding against it. 

Snape moaned and grinded into Harry, and Harry can't help the shocked gasp and loud moan that comes from him as he ground back, the sound of Snape moaning turning him on severely. 

Snape pulled back enough to look down at Harry and say, "Bed?" Harry nodded, almost not believing his ears and Snape leads him to his personal rooms in the dungeon, making sure that they weren't seen. Harry didn't even have time to look around as he was suddenly on the bed, and he looked around, feeling the softness beneath his back as Snape kissed him again, plundering the boy's mouth once more. 

Harry pulled back to breathe, grinning, he looked up at the man. "Professor... I'm guessing you don't hate me then?"

Snape moved to Harry's neck, and in between sucking and kissing, he said, "I... never hated. I thought you were annoying, but I didn't hate you." He kisses and sucks at Harry's neck again as the boy bares his neck to him with a moan, shifting his hips underneath him. 

Snape pulled back and began to strip Harry of his shirt, Harry sitting up to help him and give him one of those earth-shattering smiles before ridding Snape of his own clothing.

Snape looked down at the boy... young man beneath him and moaned low in his throat, grinding his hips against Harry's, and growling out a few words, "Waited... two years..." 

Harry moaned, his own hips returning the favor as he let his hands roam across Snape's front, fingers dragging across the pale, smooth skin. "M-me too... how... how far are we going?" Harry asked, looking up at Snape. 

The man stopped all movement and looked down at him. "How far would you like to go?" He asked, his voice low and full of sex. 

Harry blushed under him, and Snape couldn't help but think how beautiful it was to see it, to know that he caused that flush over the skin. 

"Um... all... the way?" Harry asked nervously, afraid Snape would reject the notion and Harry would be thrown out.

"You are mine then, Potter. No Cho. Don't give me that look, I see the way the brat eyes you, and the way you've been eying her." Snape growled when Harry gave him confused look. 

"I dun even like Cho, Sir... I mean, in a friendly way yeah, but... not like that, not like you. S...She was there, and it helped keep my mind off of you." Harry stammered out, he'd hated using Cho like that but she was pretty and she liked Harry, and... Harry had just gone for it, if only to keep Snape from invading his mind too often. 

"Not anymore, then, Harry." Snape said, and Harry gasped, hearing his first name on Snape's...no, Severus' lips caused lust to rush through his body like wildfire as Severus used his wand to dispel the both of them of all clothing. 

Harry gasped and blushed, eyes roaming as his blush deepened at the notion of being completely naked under his professor. "O-of course... but that means you're mine, too." Harry said almost shyly, as Severus nodded down at him. 

"Lupin and I made that clear a long time ago. That's why we ended on good terms." Severus kept the smirk off of his face as Harry furrowed his eyebrows in shock and confusion, staring up at him. 

"You and... Remus? You were together?" Harry asked, tilting his head as Severus nodded and grinded down against him again, summoning the jar of lube from his nightstand drawer. 

"I'm glad it was not obvious, but yes. We were, and it is over." He spoke as he moved to settle between Harry's legs, and the blush on the younger man only deepened as Severus pushed his knees apart slowly, before slicking up one long, slender finger. 

"No... not very obvious." Harry said softly, excitement coursing through him as he watched Severus, spreading his legs a little further for the man. "I... I've never done this before, Se...Severus." Harry tried the name out, and was pleased at the look Severus was giving him. 

"I'll be gentle, Harry." His voice was soft and he pressed a lone finger into Harry slowly, gauging the younger's reaction to see if he needed to stop or was hurting him, using his free hand to stroke Harry's waist. 

Harry moaned at the intrusion, trying to force himself to relax, as he'd heard that helped with a first time. "Thank you, Severus." 

"I may not be a perfect lover, but I am considerate." Severus replied, twisting his finger and curling it just as Harry's whole body jumped and tensed around him, the boy calling out.

 

"I...I think you'll be perfect." Harry breathed out as Severus pressed another finger inside him, he was trying to be gentle and hurry at the same time, he'd wanted this for so long. Severus leaned up carefully, and kissed Harry. Harry kissed him back, moving their lips together as he moaned into the kiss, jumping away when Severus found the spot again. "Ah! S..Severus, do it again!" 

Severus smirked before pressing against it harder, watching Harry throw his head back against the pillow, the younger man's hands fisting in the sheets and his breath coming in short bursts. Severus stretched him for a bit longer, and he probably should have taken a bit more time to do so, before he pulled his fingers free. "Are you ready?" 

Harry nodded quickly, "Oh yes! P-please..." Harry watched as Severus slicked himself up and moved, hands on either side of Harry's waist as he lowered himself and pressed against Harry, pushing in slowly. 

Taking deep breaths, Harry squeezed his eyes shut against the burning of being stretched open, but he could already feel the pleasure bubbling up within him. "Ahh... Sir!" Harry moaned aloud, his thighs twitching with the need to close around the older man between them and keep him there. 

Severus stopped when he was fully sheathed, finally letting himself revel in the pleasure of the tight, hot cave that Harry was. "Harry..." He moaned lowly, Harry smiling up at him, sweat already beginning to glisten over his body. 

Severus leaned forward and kissed him again before pulling back to ask again, "Are you ready?" His answer was a deep breath, a shy smile and a kiss. Severus thrust slowly, moaning low in his chest, "You feel...so good..." 

"A..ah! Y-yes... Sev, ahh!" Harry arched his back lightly at the feel of movement within him, mouth open and lewd sounds leaving his lips.

"Harry... ahh!" Severus's hips began to move a little faster, cock pushing deeper into the man under him, Harry's hands squeezing at his shoulders only causing him to speed up more. 

"S-Sev'rus! Ahh, f-feels so good!" Harry called out, rolling his head to the side, trying to keep in control of himself. Severus changed his angle and his hips were snapping forward, leaning down he began to suck and nibble at Harry's neck as the younger bared it to him, "Oh... Harry..." 

Threading his fingers through the older man's hair, Harry arched up into him, trying to keep from coming. He was close already, and the point was only furthered when Severus whispered hotly into his ear, a moan breaking into it, "Come for... me..." 

Harry shuddered and his whole body tensed as he waves of pleasure crashed over him, calling out Severus's name and coming with a strangled moan, Severus panting over him as his hips thrust erratically for a few more seconds and then Harry felt and heard him orgasm, the man above him moaning his name loudly before falling forward onto his hands, catching himself before he slid out of Harry and collapsed next to him. 

Harry tried to catch his breath, one hand on his chest to try to calm his rapidly beating heart, the smile on his face bright and lopsided. "That was amazing, Severus." He beamed over at the man, and Severus returned the smile, subconsciously grabbing his own left arm, his face turned serious. 

"You realize that now you cannot play around. He cannot see this." Severus watched as Harry comprehended what he was saying, and nodded. 

"I was careful before, about the fantasies and dreams, but I will be extra careful now, Sev, I promise." Harry reassured him, noting the way Severus was holding his arm, but not commenting on it. 

"It is vital, Harry. You now know that I am part of the Order. I... play almost as huge a part as you." Severus let go of his arm and pulled Harry close, smiling at the boy's messy black hair as he snuggled down against him. 

"I understand, Sev... h...he'd kill you if he found out." Harry didn't want to think about that, so he shook his head and thought for a moment. 

"Do you want this... us... to be a secret or are you going to tell anyone?" Harry asked, moving his head to look up at Severus.

"I would like to keep it a secret. It is safer." Severus said softly, closing his eyes. He felt Harry nod against him, and then ask, "I suppose I'm not getting those 20 points back?" He felt the the grin against his side and Severus smirked at the ceiling. 

"20 points to Gryffindor... you were very good." Severus looked over at Harry, tangling his fingers into the messy hair and sighing. 'You won't understand... Not yet...' He thought, but aloud he said, "I will keep you safe. You just... need to trust me."

Harry's green eyes found his onyx ones and he smiled. "I trust you, Sev. Ever since you saved us from Moony in third year, I've trusted you. I knew you weren't as bad as everyone thought, and that you did care for the welfare of your students, even if you didn't like them very much." Harry said, he yawned, and Severus stroked through his hair. 

"Go to sleep, Harry. I'll be here." And Severus waited until he felt the younger's breathing regulate, and waited a few minutes after that to carefully remove himself from the bed and got dressed. He walked to his fireplace, and floo'd to Albus's office.


	2. Trust Me

Albus was sitting in the same spot, reading a very thick book. Looking over his glasses at Severus as he stepped through, he gave the pale man a smile. "Hello again, Severus." 

Severus didn't waste any time as he took the seat he'd used before and spoke. "He's after the prophecy, isn't he? The Dark Lord." 

Albus took a deep breath, shutting his book. His face took on a grim expression and he confirmed the question. "Yes, Severus. He is after the prophecy, and the wand." 

Severus nodded at the confirmation, he'd thought so. "And you have said wand?" 

Albus nodded as he set his book to the side, "Yes, Severus, I do."

"And what is your plan, Albus?" Severus asked, dark eyes watching the elder man like a hawk. 

Albus gave Severus a hard look, "Severus, my plan is the same as it has always been. To keep Harry safe." 

Severus nodded, bringing a hand to his face as he leant against the arm of the chair. "Who is your Defense teacher for the coming year?" 

Here Albus gave a small smile, and sat up, leaning forward. "Well, Severus, I was thinking of you for the position. I thought to hire Horace Slughorn for Potions next year." 

Severus gave a curt nod, mind going over everything. "I suppose I should be... overjoyed, but I can't. Harry hasn't spoken to me about Black yet, and I can't get the idea out of my head that he kisses me back and harbors this affection if only to get his mind away from his godfather's death." 

Albus tutted at him, expression changing to one of understanding. "Severus, Harry is not attracted to you or your… kisses just to get Sirius out of his mind. It will take time for him to talk to you about the man... he might not want to bring him up because of your past with Sirius, anyway." 

Severus accepted the words, and thought them over. True... they'd only just started this... thing, and Harry did know about his past with Black. He may be afraid to bring him up for fear Severus would reject him. Severus looked up at Albus, deciding to change the subject. "I tried to get him to practice Occlumency again. Harry is still vulnerable to him." 

"Well, you shouldn't push him too hard. He is going through a lot, especially for a boy of his age. Practices every other day should work." Albus said, noting the change of subject and tilting his head as he watched Severus' indignant look. 

"He needs to be pushed! The Dark Lord will not go easy if he figures out how to use the connection for his will!" Severus's voice was still low, but full of worry. 

Albus sighed at Severus, he knew that, but Harry didn't need his mind stretched too far so it would be easier for him to take advantage. "Just try not to push his limits too hard, Severus. I understand that he needs to be pushed a little, but too much and you'll break his mind." And his heart, Albus added in his mind.

Severus stood, clasping his hands behind his back as he stalked towards the floo. "The Dark Lord has a meeting the day after tomorrow, is there anything you would like found out?" 

Albus was quiet for a moment as he thought. "Nothing specific, as you know, if there is anything new, please, tell me. I... was also wondering, have you told Harry that you are a death eater?" 

"I made love to him, Albus. I'm sure he saw it, he saw it last year, too. He's not stupid." Severus growled, turning away from the man. 

Albus stared at Severus's back. "I know he isn't stupid, Severus, but I wondered if he'd asked about it, or if you'd talked about it. I had indeed forgotten that he'd seen it last year... I apologize, my mind is old, you see." 

Severus was quiet, and when he spoke again, half turning to Albus, his voice was soft. "I need for him to trust me." 

"He trusts you, Severus. I doubt the boy would have... given himself to you if he didn't. He wouldn't have admitted about the new visions or dreams if he didn't trust you, either. Try not to think too hard if Harry isn't as forthcoming as you think he should be. As I said before, he's got a lot going on. Please, Severus. Do go and get some rest, we will talk more about this at a later time." 

Severus nodded and flung the powder into the fireplace, calling out his quarters and stepping through and out into his living room. He cleaned himself of soot and stepped lightly as he re-entered his bedroom, the smell of sex still in the air. What had changed, though, was Harry was sittng up and fully dressed.

Harry had indeed woken up a couple of minutes earlier, noticing the lack of his lover's presence. He'd sat up, gotten dressed and was waiting for him to return. "Hey, Sev... where'd you go?" Harry's voice was hoarse with the little amount of sleep he'd gotten, and he kept rubbing at his eyes. 

"Hullo, Harry... I needed to discuss something with Albus." Severus got an over-whelming urge to do something, and let himself sit next to Harry carefully before hugging him close. "Bla... Sirius did love you." The tone was soft and wavering, and Severus felt Harry tense in his arms. 

Harry was shocked at the words from Severus's mouth, but hugged Severus tightly, trying to force the tears back. "I... I know he did, but... it's hard. I... I barely got to know him." Harry finally said, voice shaky and strained. 

"Black and I may have not gotten along, Harry... but.. my heart... it feels for you." Severus said quietly, before pulling back enough to look down at Harry. "Next school year, when you come back... there are going to be things that happen that are out of my control." 

Harry's green eyes found his and Severus could tell that he was confused. "What do you mean, Sev?"

"The Dark Lord will be needing me more. I do not necessarily know what will happen, but it will not be good. Albus has a plan, he hasn't told me anything about it, but he has one. Harry, whatever happens... I need you to trust me." Severus said, his tone very serious as he watched Harry take in what he'd said. He moved, laying down on the bed after stripping himself of his clothing. 

Harry laid next to him, cuddling into his side. "I do trust you, Sev... I should probably be heading back to my bed, so no one suspects anything, and wonders where I was so late." 

 

"Alright. I will see you soon." Severus leaned over and kissed Harry lightly, feeling the boy push back into him before he pulled away. Severus watched Harry wave before he snuck out of the room, heading back up to his dormitory. 

Severus waited a few minutes, just to be sure that Harry wouldn't come back for anything before he let the tears fall. Worry was clouding his mind, fears, doubts and worry. His mind kept him awake as he shed tear after tear, getting only a few hours of sleep before the next day, while Harry lay in his own bed, smiling and beyond the moon with happiness, having his feelings returned and not having to fantasize or dream about it any longer, before the boy fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because there is a time skip from the end of this one to the beginning of the year feast for Harry's sixth year (Half-Blood Prince).
> 
> Thank you again for reading, and as always, if there are any questions, feel free to ask!


	3. Mr. Potter Now, Is It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, as I've said before I'd let you know when there were time skips, and this is a time skip from the last chapter, which was end of Harry's fifth year (Order of the Phoenix) to Harry's beginning of the sixth year (Half-Blood Prince) feast.

The sixth year feast was wonderful, Harry was happy to be back at the school, laughing and smiling with his friends. He had definitely missed this. 

Harry allowed his eyes to roam over to the teacher's table at the front of the Hall, and he found Severus there, already eyeing him. He gave the man a warm smile, he'd missed him.

Harry had grown and filled out a bit more over the summer, the boyish look fading away and allowing the man that he was becoming to shine through. 

Severus definitely noticed how... handsome Harry had become since the last he'd seen the boy. He allowed his eyes to sweep over the younger man from his position at the table, one eyebrow arched. Harry almost seemed like last year had never happened, and Severus hated how this year would undoubtedly undo the very relaxed, happy look in his young lover's eyes. He dreaded the outcome of this year, dreaded the fact that he could almost for sure tell himself that Harry would no longer look at him with such warmth after the year was over. 

Harry blushed brightly when Hermione asked what he was looking at 'like that', and he allowed himself to see the eyebrow quirk from the pale man before turning away, now anxious for the feast to be over so he could sneak to his Professor's rooms later. 

As Harry thought that, Dumbledore stood at the head of the table and walked around to the podium he usually made the announcements at. 

"Students, I am glad to have you all back for another year here at Hogwarts, and I am pleased to announce that our Defense Against the Dark Arts position has been filled by none other than Professor Snape!" Dumbledore stopped here, as the Slytherins all gave their own happy hoots and hollers, and Dumbledore's twinkling eye caught Harry doing the same before he waved one hand and continued. “ An old friend and colleague, Professor Horace Slughorn will be taking Professor Snape's position in Potions." Dumbledore continued his speech to include what he usually said, telling the first years and reiterating for the other years the off-limits places before he ended the speech and the food appeared on the plates. 

Once Dumbledore sat back down, Ron looked over to Harry, an incredulous look on his face. "What in the bloody hell did you think you were doing, cheering for Snape like that?" 

Harry blushed and stared down at his plate as he thought of how to answer, "Well, Snape won't be... hounding us over potions now, will he?" 

"Well, yeah. But now he's going to be hounding us over DADA, and I rather think I'd like the greasy bat to stick to the dungeons where he belongs." Ron grumbled, and Harry made a face at his plate, forcing himself not to retort and just let the subject drop as he filled his plate and began to eat. 

Harry finished eating before anyone else did, and told Hermione and Ron that he'd be going up to the common room for a while, before he'd go speak to Dumbledore about something after the feast was dismissed. 

Severus watched Harry leave through the giant doors and waited a few more minutes before leaving, he did have some work to do to prepare the classroom, after all, and no teacher would question him. 

Robes billowing behind him, he made his way down to his rooms, and immediately saw someone outside his door. Severus smirked as he approached, eyes sweeping around before landing on Harry. "How have you been, Mr. Potter?" 

Severus asked as he opened the door and allowed Harry in first before shutting the door behind himself. 

"Oh, Mr. Potter now, is it?" Harry asked with a grin as he stands in the middle of the living room, arms crossed and a cocky look on his face. 

"My summer could have been better, Professor, if I'd spent it with a certain... someone. Would have made my nights better, especially." 

"You're summer was at least better than mine." Severus answers as he finally allows himself to move close to the younger man, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He felt Harry press into him before pulling back, green eyes shining up at him. 

"I'm sorry about that... but maybe now that you're here at Hogwarts it'll get better?" The question at the end was tentative and soft, and Severus merely nods as he wraps his arms around Harry and pulls him flush against him. 

"Yes, well... I... I missed you." Severus finally works the words out of his mouth and is surprised at how easy and relieved he felt after saying them, and the warm smile Harry rewards him with is worth the embarrassing sentiment he just spewed. 

Harry hugs him back, burying his face into Severus's chest as the words he replies with are muffled "I missed you too, Sev." Harry was then kissed deeply, and he found himself being pushed backwards until his back hit a wall. Harry moaned softly into the mouth connected to his. 

He gasped and inwardly whined at the loss of lips, until Severus whispered hotly into his ear.

"You grew into a very, very attractive young man over the summer..." And then those lips were on Harry's neck, kissing and sucking. Harry moaned lowly, though he couldn't help the smile that spread over his lips at the words. 

"You've always been hot to me, Sev... " Harry replied, and watched as the man stepped back, pulling Harry by the hand until they were in the bedroom, and Severus began to strip off his clothes, folding them neatly and placing them on a chair as he did so. 

Harry followed suit, though he just dropped his clothes to the floor, until he noticed Severus eyeing him from his spot. "See something you like, Sir?" Harry asked with a grin, rolling his hips a little as he slid his trousers down his legs, turning and bending over to give Severus a good, hard look as he stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. 

Severus stood dumbstruck for a moment until crawling onto the bed, and Harry thought he wasn't going to get an answer until Severus yanked at him, pulling him so Harry was sitting on top of him. "Yes, Harry... you." 

Harry sits up as he smiles down at Severus, his body already getting excited. "I dreamed of you, and our time together, all summer, Sir." Harry leant down, kissing Severus's chest, tongue and teeth shown every now and then as he worked his way from one side to the other. 

Severus moaned softly, "I've done the same..." Severus's response was cut off by Harry's lips pressing into his own, soft and warm and moving against his, the younger man's hands pushing through his hair. Severus pressed back, running his hands down Harry's back as he slipped his tongue into the hot mouth, tasting everything the younger had to offer. 

"Mmm, how about we make some of those dreams become a reality then... " Harry asked, hands ghosting over Severus's naked chest. 

Severus smirked, "So bossy, Potter." 

"Me? Bossy? How about you, Professor?" Harry asked, smirk in place as he stared down at his naked professor. 

"You need to be bossed around, you Gryffindor." Severus stretched under Harry and returned the smirk, onyx eyes shining with amusement. 

"Oh, sure, I'm the one that needs to be bossed around." Harry murmured as he leaned down to nip at Severus's throat, nipping harder when he felt a twitch from the older man's cock under him. 

"Mmm, biter now, are we?" Severus asked, his voice vibrating in his throat under Harry's lips, Severus threading his fingers through Harry's hair. 

Harry grinned into the pale skin, nodding slightly. "I don't hear you complaining." 

"Mmm, biting... turns me on. Shocked the hell out of Remus." Severus replied, a moan caught in his throat at Harry's response.

"I'm sure it did... hmm, so I could bite you anywhere I want, and you'd like it? What if I bit you where everyone could see it?" 

"Harry..." Severus moaned lowly, as Harry continued where his thoughts were going. 

"And no one would figure it was from me, would they? I'm just a student, after all, and you're my professor..." Harry had leaned forward to whisper hotly into Severus's ear, and grinned when he felt a buck of the man's hips. Harry made a very lewd, very sexual sound in Snape's ear as he rolled his own hips in reply, as he began to bite and nibble and suck at the junction of jaw and throat, making a mark. 

Severus panted, eyes shut and trying to keep himself at bay, not wanting to get too excited or too close yet. He felt Harry grind against him again, and then pull away. Looking up at Harry, his hair mussed with sex, the younger's green eyes seemed to glow as he spoke. "S-Sev, mmm.. want you in me... now... fill me please..." The pleading, whining, but still breathy sound of the words only served to bring Severus closer to the edge, and he flipped them in a quick move, pressing their hips together as he reached for his wand, summoning the lube. 

Harry was shocked at first, but then smiled like a cat as he stretched out under the older man, spreading his legs and bringing his knees up on either side of his waist. 

Severus looked down at Harry after uncapping the lube, and stopped all movement. He just stared for a few moments, this beautiful, kind-hearted, humble and sweet young man under him... out of anyone, Harry had chosen him. The words rolled off of his tongue easier than they ever had as he said softly, "I love you." And then he pressed one slicked up finger into the green eyed man. 

"I... I l-love you too!" Harry mumured through his gasping, still not used to the feeling of anything inside him. But he'd craved it, he'd craved it so much this summer he'd done it to himself, and it had felt good, yes, but it wasn't... it wasn't Sev's fingers, it wasn't the long, slender fingers that knew exactly what to do and where to find it. Harry moaned lowly, hips bearing down, trying to get more friction.

Severus chuckled lightly, "Eager, are we?" He crooked the lone finger a certain way, and suddenly Harry's whole body seemed to jump and he called out. 

"OH! I...I've wanted th-this, all.. all summer, Sev... f-feels so good... you inside me." Harry tried to grin with his 'dirty' talk but it turned into a weird grimace as he moaned again, Severus's fingers stroking the spot continuously after he'd added a second one during Harry's talking. 

"Keep talking, Harry, and I won't last very long." Severus scissored his fingers one last time before slipping them out, dipping them into the lube and slicking his own hard, leaking cock up. He bit back a moan as he noticed Harry's eyes glued to the cock in his hand. 

Harry bit his lip and moaned, "Ohhh... I... I do want it to last, Sev... just... please, fuck me please! Wish... ahhhhh, yesyesyes... we could do this every... every night!" Harry's words were interrupted by a long, loud moan as Severus had pressed into him, one hand lifting Harry's right leg and wrapping it around his waist as he leant forward and began to thrust, slowly at first. 

"I woouldn't... mmm... get any grading done then." Severus ground the words out, trying to keep his voice even and restrained even though he knew Harry could feel that he was quickly losing control of himself. He feels Harry clench around him and feels arms slide around his neck, the younger's chest grazing against his as he arches his back, bringing Harry his other leg up to lock around his waist and try to pull him deeper. 

 

 

"Ah...of c-course we need... graaaaAAAADES!" Harry's words had turned into a pleasurable yell, Severus having angled his hips just right and found the sweet spot, and after he knew he'd found it, his hips began to pick up pace, snapping back and forth. 

"Oh... Harry... Merlin, Harry..." Severus was gasping and moaning, all idea of trying to make competent sentences out the window with the way Harry was spasming around him, pulling him ever deeper into that hot, velvet cave.

Harry's moans were loud, and when he tried to moan Severus's name, it was almost incoherent. "S'v'r's! Mmmm... ahhhh.... f-fuck! S-sev!" Hips thrust up and back to meet Severus's, the older man's cock driving deeper, faster. 

Severus pulled the arms from around his neck, pinning them above Harry's head as he leant forward, putting all his weight on one hand and using every bit of strength he had, pouring it into his hips. "Oh! Oh, Harry!" Severus's moans were really more like growls, what with his deep voice, but it served to arouse Harry even more.

Harry called out, nearly screaming, chest vibrating with the force of his moans as Severus caught his eye, "S-Scream for me, Harry!" And then, Severus leant down and bit Harry's neck hard.

"SEV'RUS!" Harry came hard as he felt teeth and suction on his skin, he hadn't even known he was close, to caught up in the man above him and what he was doing to him. He panted and moaned as he rode out his own orgasm, while Severus took a bit longer to come. 

Severus felt it, the warmth pooling in his belly, and Harry's spasming hole clenching and working around him helped him come only a few seconds after Harry, his seed coating Harry's walls as he moaned Harry's name loudly. 

Harry stared up past Severus as he tried to regain his breathing, still feeling full and sated as Severus had yet to slip out of him. "Mmm.. th...that was... good." 

Severus's only response was a grunt and then he practically collapsed ontop of Harry, humming lowly as the younger man stroked his hair and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. 

"You gonna survive, Sev?" Asked Harry, and Severus lifted his head. "Be specific." 

"Seemed like you were about to pass out for a moment there." Harry said with a weak grin, all of his muscles screaming to just relax and stay that way. 

Severus chuckled lightly, pulling out of Harry slowly and falling against the younger's side. "If I recall correctly, you were the one screaming." 

Harry blushed hotly at this, and sent a petty glare towards Severus. "Least I didn't collapse on top of you." Harry huffed a giggle as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "This was amazing, Sev."

Severus merely hummed in response before hugging Harry closer to him, and then nearly whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sev." Harry smiled brightly, kissing the man's cheek again as he watched Severus just smile at him. He didn't know why the man didn't smile more, the smile he was giving Harry right now was open, warm and trusting. Harry rather liked the sight. He didn't comment on it, however, he did comment on the time.

"I think I need to be going... I told Ron and Mione I'd be in the Common Room after I went to see Dumbledore... and I think it's been long enough already." Harry gave a morose sigh, he didn't want to leave the man's warm arms, or the bed. His arse was definitely going to be sore the next day, and his legs still felt like they wouldn't hold him if he stood. For Merlin's sake, his hands were shaking, too!

Severus's smile lost a bit of the warmth in it, and he nodded solemnly. "Mmm, I agree it has been enough time. Be safe, Harry." 

Harry sat up slowly, after Severus moved his arms from around him, and looked back at the pale man after he plopped back onto the bed. "I don't want to leave... I like your chambers and your bed... and I suppose I like you as well." Harry giggled softly as Severus huffed at him, the man actually rolling his eyes. 

"I know, I'd rather you stay here, too. Then I could ravish you all night, but you need to be going, love. You're... friends will start questioning, and then start looking if you're gone any longer." Severus rolled onto his back and stretched languidly, eyes still on Harry as he began to dress. 

Harry pouted, however. "But if I stayed, you could ravish me allllll night long, until morning and I'd be sooo tired, Sir, I'd fall right to sleep in potions! And then, I'd get detention, and then we could use that detention to our advantage." Harry watched as Severus's eyebrows rose higher with each word.

"My, my, Potter. You've thought that out, haven't you?" Severus asked, grinning. "However nice the thought is, it still cannot be done. You need to go." 

Harry pouted again. "Uhhh, fine. You were supposed to hug me tight and never, ever let me go... but I do suppose that they'll start asking questions. Hermione especially, and she's good at telling when I'm lying." Harry finished dressing and slid his shoes on before turning and leaning down, kissing the man soundly on the lips. "Goodnight, Sev." Harry left with a wave and went on his way to his own common room. 

Severus waited until Harry was gone for a few minutes before he stood, dressing himself and ignoring the wave of displeasure from his tired muscles. He left his rooms, robes billowing behind him as he stalked the school in search of is godson. He spotted the boy, lone and in one of the less known corridors. He hurried his footsteps and pushed Draco against the wall, ignoring the shocked punch the boy gave him. "Let me help you!" 

Draco glared at Severus, his eyes glassy and wide. "I don't need your help, Snape! I can do it myself!" His voice was low and cold, but Severus still heard the emotion in it. 

Harry, who had been taking a shortcut, stopped when he heard loud voices, switched halls and followed the sound until he peeked around a corner, shocked at what he was seeing, and hearing. 

"Listen to me, I have to help you! I made the unbreakable vow!" Severus growled at the boy under his hand, and Draco seemed to just puff up more, trying to prove to... whoever, Severus didn't care, that he was tougher than he seemed, until he heard his godfather's words, and deflated almost completely. 

"What? You... you did that for me? But, what am I going to do?! I am... I am required to do... it!" Draco whispered hotly, tears pricking the grey eyes as Severus loosened his grip, he felt sorry for Draco, but the boy needed to understand that Severus was supposed to help him. 

"You're mother is worried. Just let me help you, Draco." Severus finally said, voice low and even, onyx boring into stormy grey. 

Draco sighed, sniffling before steeling himself and squaring his jaw. "Fine. You... you can help, but just let. Me. Go." Draco growled the last words, not appreciating that he was being held down against a wall, imagine if one of the other students saw this. 

Severus let him go, and Draco shook his arm as he looked up at Severus, before running off. 

Harry watched from his spot, and then turned, starting back down the way he'd come towards Gryffindor Tower, wondering if he should ask Severus about what he'd heard, before he shook his head. No, Severus would only be angry that Harry had eavesdropped or heard something that he wasn't supposed to. 

Severus heard two very different sets of footsteps, one Draco's, and the others... he knew who's footsteps those were. He sighed before walking away, back towards his own chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, any inconsistencies between happenings in the real Harry Potter works and this work are written off because this was originally a roleplay. Do not comment on anything being 'out of place' or 'not happening in the right way' because I've already explained this fact. Again, any spelling/grammar mistakes are mine as I am the one proof-reading this. Constructive criticism is welcome! And, as always, if there are any questions, please feel free to ask! Thank you for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	4. Sorry for Eavesdropping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these characters are mine or ThreeDaysGrace3's, we only used them in our creative writing.

Severus stood in Albus's office, hands clasped behind his back as he paced. "Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?"

Albus regarded him from his seat behind his desk, hands resting in his lap. His blue eyes followed Severus's movements, the man seemed more agitated than anything, but Albus knew there was a plethora of things on the other's mind. "What exactly are you referring to, Severus? I would imagine there are many things you do not want to do at this time." 

Severus stopped pacing to turn and glare at Albus, his onyx eyes boring into the elder's blue. "You know exactly to what I'm referring, Albus!" 

 

Sighing, Albus brought his good hand up to stroke his beard, a tired look crossing his face. "I understand, Severus, however, this needs to be done. You know Harry's safety is my goal, you need to protect him. He is our only chance to defeat Voldemort." 

Severus wasn't entirely sure what he had wanted to hear from the man, but it wasn't that. He snarled and whisked out of the room, only to bump into Harry, eyes widening slowly as he realized why Harry must have been outside the door. 

Harry's green eyes widened with fear and confusion, gasping, "Pr...Professor!" But by the time he'd spoken, Severus had already darted down the stairs, long legs carrying him swiftly. Merlin, that boy... that young man was trouble, always hearing or seeing things he wasn't meant to! 

Severus steered into an empty hallway when he heard what was undoubtedly Harry's loud, clumsy footfalls, trying to catch up with him. He heard him call out to him, and merely stopped once deep enough into the hall, turning in time to see Harry skid around the corner, breathing heavily. 

"Pr...Professor... s-stop running..." Harry gasped, doubling over, missing the snarling look Severus was giving him. 

"How much did you hear?" Severus hissed at him, anger seething through him. He softened up a bit, and damn the younger man for having that effect on him, when he saw how nervous Harry appeared, how he fidgeted. 

"You... you're protecting Mal... Draco, because of an Unbreakable Vow... and there's some sort of plan you're helping Professor Dumbledore with, to... to protect me." Harry mumbled through the words, and felt a small bit of relief when Severus's shoulders seemed to hunch forward a little. 

"Always meddling." Severus eventually said, calmed down enough. There was no going back, he couldn't undo what Harry'd heard unless he Obliviated him, and Severus didn't want to do that, not with the fragile state Harry's mind was in, anyway. He turned, eyes sweeping the hall to make sure they were alone before he moved into an empty classroom. "Follow me, Harry."

Harry moved after him, stepping further into the room when Severus flicked his wand, shutting and locking the door. Harry watched as the older man moved across to a necklace, it looked very... pretty, but something about it was making Harry uncomfortable, it was... familiar, somehow.

Severus flicked his wand at the necklace and it levitated into the air, hovering between them. "You nor your... friends... have touched this, have you?"

"No... that... that's the necklace that was given to Katie..." Harry said, and watched as Severus put the lid back onto the case, Harry wondered why it was still in the school. He watched Severus, he was now just staring at the necklace.

"I..I'm sorry for eavesdropping earlier, Sev..." 

"Which part, Harry? I could lose my life for this!" His voice was louder than he intended, some of the anger seeping back into him. 

Harry flinched, looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry, Sev! I... I just... I won't tell anyone. You... you could even take the memory from me, couldn't you?" Harry asked, eyes flicking up to look at Severus through his lashes. 

"Ha! Imagine what Albus would do to me... I.. I hate keeping secrets from you, Harry." Severus nearly mumbled the last part it, was so quiet. He ran a hand through his hair, but Harry's next words pulled at his heart strings. 

"I still trust you, Sev. Secrets and all... besides, I know they're for my safety, right?"

"Yes..." Severus drawled, leaning against the wall. Harry always seemed to be able to pull his emotions, the ones he kept so tightly under wraps and controlled, out of their hiding chambers. "Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. Not even Albus can change that." 

Harry made a face, biting his lip as he moved closer to Severus, leaning against him, tucking his head against Severus's chest, fingers tangling into his black robes. "I know... but I still love you, and I still trust you. You aren't as evil as even you think you are, Sev." 

Severus blinked away the wetness he felt at hearing those words, Harry would never, could never understand the extent of his duties as a Death Eater, of his position in the Inner Circle. "Why do you assume it was Draco?" Severus was referring to the necklace incident. 

Harry shrugged against the man. "I honestly don't know... I guess I've let Ron and Hermione cloud my judgment of him... but he's not the nicest person in the world, either." 

Severus looked down at him, pressing his lips to the younger man’s hair. "Harry." He mumbled into the dark locks, and lifted his head as Harry looked up at him, tilting his head. 

"What?"

Severus shook his head, "Never mind, love. See you at the feast, I must be going now." Severus allowed Harry to move away from him before leaving Harry alone in the room. 

Harry watched him, and his eyes settled on the necklace. He squared his shoulders, something was telling him it was the other boy that had given Katie that necklace. He couldn't explain it, but he just knew it. He left for the Common Room before he could think any more about it. 

Severus stepped into his rooms, turning and pressing his forehead to the cool wood of the door as he shut it. "Merlin, what am I thinking?" He whispered to himself. He turned around, and his wand was out before he could register who the hell was sitting in his living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this was a roleplay, and any inconsistencies between the books and this story are covered because of that. We roleplayed for a while before we decided to turn it into a story, so please, if you are going to comment about something that's no how it was in the books, remember my aforementioned statement, and also, that this isn't just like the books, this is a creative writing. Thank you for reading, and if there are any questions, feel free to ask!

**Author's Note:**

> I also forgot to mention that the characters or anything that comes from the original work of J.K herself is hers and whoever else has ownership, we only used them in our creative writing. Thank you, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
